Character Profiles Monsters & Magic
by NaruHinaProductions2014
Summary: here is the complete bio's on my characters and Villains of my first book of Monsters & Magic series


Bell's Girl's:

Allie:

Age: 12

Height: 4 foot 5 inch's

Weight: 140 lbs

Hair color: Black

Background: Allie is the second born of Queen Bell and King Leandre Celestin. She is more like her mother and loves to read all kinds of books. She has glasses because she is near-sighted. She is somewhat adventures but not as much as her older sister.

Sophie:

Age: 14

Height: 4 foot 8 inch's

Weight: 145 lbs

Hair color: Bright Red

Background: Sophie is the Eldest of Bell and Leandre, she is the adventure type of girl and loves to play like the boys do. She has fiery spirit to her and loves to be free when she can. Being the eldest she is protective of her sister, Allie. With her fiery attitude, it has gotten her into trouble with her folks.

Cinderella's Girl:

Alison:

Age: 13

Height: 4 foot 6 inch's

Weight: 137 lbs

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Background: Alison is the only child of Queen Cinderella and King Ace Charming. Like her mother she can talk to the animals of her kingdom. She is a fair princess, but she knows when to be strict with the people of the kingdom. Like her mother she is a kind and gentle person and is loved by all in the kingdom.

Aurora's Boy

Bruce:

Age: 12

Height: 4 foot 7 inch's

Weight: 150 lbs

Hair Color: Dirty Blond

Background: Bruce is the only child of Queen Aurora and King Phillip Valentine. He is mostly like his dad as he defends the weak against the strong and is raised to be noble but fair to every one of the kingdom. Bruce also is training in the way of the sword thanks to his father's teachings.

Snow White's boys

Erwin:

Age:13

Height: 4 foot 5 inch's

Weight: 134 lbs

Hair color: Dark brown

Background: Erwin is the eldest of the children of Snow White and Florian Rhoda. He is the protective type to defend his family and friends. Unlike his mom and dad, Erwin is not afraid to get violent when it is needed. Erwin is a very fit person as he likes to go running in the mornings before the duties of the day start.

Gilbert:

Age: 12

Height: 4 foot 4 inchs

Weight 133 lbs

Hair color: light Brown

Background: Gilbert is the youngest child and it not strong willed like his brother and has more in common with his mother then his dad as he is more in tone with nature and is softer than his brother.

Village Kids

Oliver Cambell: Oliver is a young black teen of 15 years old and is a skilled fighter with the wooded staff he made himself at his folk's workshop as they are black smiths. He is the local boy that defends the little kids against the local bullies. One of the bullies is the son of the Captian of the Royal guard of the Marcel's, Dylan Oxford, Son of Captain William and Millie Oxford.

Oliver's staff

Emma: She is an English born girl with tan skin and is from the Island of Hawaii. Her and her family moved here because as word has it that the Marcel Kingdom was the best place for mixed races to live together and learn from each other. Emma is only 7 years old and is the oldest child and her sister is 5 years old. They help with their folks stand selling fruits from their homeland.

Dylan Oxford: he is a 16-year-old kid and son of the Captain of the Royal Guard. He is the leader of the local bullies along with his friends, Edwin and Cara. They are the worst as they cause a lot of trouble for the townsfolk, and since Dylan is the son of the Captain so he just lies and gets away with his bulling.

Villians:

The Night Stalkers: The Night Stalkers are the largest group of Bandits in the Kingdom. They rob, steal, and Even Kill out of fun and pleasure. The group is run by five people who made the group. They are Jessica, Bobby, Bruno, Jessie, and Landis Norwood. Jessica is the leader of the group and is known to make an example out of people who defy her.

Katreena Winter: She is considered the most powerful sorceress of today's standerd even more so than maleficent herself. Katreena has studied the old magic of the times when the great dragons and Merlin were alive and all the current magic spills as well. She even completed the true Dragon transformation that maleficent used, but when she used it she only took the form of one. But Katreena can fully turn in to one as she is still working on bringing back the largest Dragon in known history, Buraki.


End file.
